Repos forcé
by Yuni Stark
Summary: Toshiro travail trop, donc Hunohana s'arrange pour que le générale l'envoi en vacances dans le monde humain pour une semaine. Karin travail trop en prévisions de ses examens, donc Yuzu la met à la porte pour la journée. Les deux amis (ou est-ce plus) se retrouvent pour la journée. Et Yuzu se retrouve à planifier l'isolation de la chambre de sa soeur.


_Salut à tous !_

 _Voici un vieil OS que j'ai fais je ne sais absolument plus quand._

 _Je l'ai retrouvé en jetant un œil à mon DDE._

 _Donc voilà, je le poste._

 _ **Bleach ne m'appartient absolument pas ! Tout est à Tite Kubo.**_

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

.

Repos forcé.

.

Première division, un lundi matin, le capitaine commandant avait convoqué le capitaine de la dixième division, Toshiro Hitsugaya, suite à la recommandation du capitaine Unohana de lui donner des vacances (forcées s'il le fallait) car il était en état de stresse intense et cela affectait aussi bien sa santé que son moral et son travail. Même si le principal concerné assurait en permanence qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Il avait donc le jeune capitaine devant les yeux, se tenant droit devant son bureau.

_ Capitaine Hitsugaya, si je vous ai convoqué, c'est pour vous donner vos congés.

Il sembla interloqué et répondit :

_ Mais je n'ai pas demandé de congé...

_ Le capitaine Unohana estime que vous travaillez trop et avez besoin de vacances.

_ Je ne travaillerais pas autant si mon lieutenant faisait son travail. Et je ne peux pas quitter la division maintenant, on est en pleine évaluation budgétaire ! Il y a encore plein de chose à régler avant de...

_ Cette décision n'est pas négociable capitaine ! On s'assurera que votre lieutenante fasse son travail pendant votre absence.

_ Mon absence ?

_ Oui. Vous êtes consigné dans le monde des humains pour la semaine. Urahara Kisuke a été prévenu de votre venu et vous a préparé un Gigai. Vous partez dans une heure, c'est un ordre.

Toshiro n'était visiblement pas ravis de ces vacances forcées, mais il baissa la tête et dit :

_ Bien commandant. Puis-je disposer ?

_ Oui. Allez préparer vos affaires.

Le jeune capitaine s'inclina et disparut en shunpo. Le commandant soupira en s'adossant à son siège. Au moins, Unohana n'allait pas venir le réprimander parce qu'il tuait ses soldats à la tâche, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient en paix relative depuis un certain temps maintenant.

Toshiro prépara rapidement son sac et prévint Matsumoto de son absence. Puis, il se rendit au Senkaimon en se demandant où il allait loger durant la semaine. Puis, il repensa à son amie sur Terre et un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, oui, il pouvait toujours lui demander. Ce fut donc le cœur léger à la pensée qu'il allait la revoir qu'il traversa le portail d'entre les mondes.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il se rendit directement chez Urahara pour prendre son gigai. Une fois équipé, il partit en direction de la maison du shinigami remplaçant. Lorsqu'il arriva non loin, il entendit quelqu'un crier :

_ Non Karin ! Tu ne remet plus les pieds dans la maison avant ce soir ! Et ce n'est pas discutable, dehors.

_ Mais Yuzu...

_ Pas de mais ! Tu as passé ces trois dernières semaines enfermée, il faut que tu sortes un peu. Que je ne te revois pas avant l'heure du dîner.

Le shinigami nota que la sœur de son amie avait la même autorité que le commandant quand il lui avait donné ses vacances et cette pensée le fit légèrement sourire. Il passa le tournant alors que Yuzu refermait la porte sur Karin qui regardait le panneau de bois avec un air blasé. Mais elle se retourna bien vite, sûrement avait-elle sentit son Reiatsu, et lui sourit.

_ Salut Toshiro !

_ Salut. Toi aussi tu t'es fait mettre à la porte ?

_ Il semblerait oui. Mais, tu veux dire que tu t'es fait virer aussi ?

_ Vacances forcées, sois-disant parce que je travail trop...

_ Bienvenue au club dans ce cas.

Ils soupirèrent de concert tout en se mettant en route vers le terrain de foot. Karin avait maintenant dix-sept ans et Toshiro ne pouvait qu'avouer qu'elle était de plus en plus belle. Il l'observait à la dérober alors qu'ils cheminaient en se donnant des nouvelles. Karin travaillait dur pour pouvoir passer le concours pour entrer en école d'ingénieur informatique. C'était pour cette raison que Yuzu l'avais mise à la porte.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au terrain de foot qu'ils trouvèrent vide. Karin partit chercher le ballon qu'elle cachait toujours à proximité et ils se mirent à jouer ensemble comme ils en avaient l'habitude. En effet, le jeune capitaine venait de temps en temps rendre visite à la jeune humaine et au fil des années, ils s'étaient de plus en plus rapprochés, devenant des amis intimes. Même s'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble.

Vers midi, ils arrêtèrent de jouer et allèrent en ville pour manger, Karin étant toujours à la porte. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant de ramen et bien entendu, ce fut le jeune homme qui régla l'addition. Alors qu'ils s'attablaient, Karin dit :

_ Donc, si j'ai bien comprit, tu es ici pour une semaine parce que là-haut, ils trouvent que tu stresse beaucoup trop et tu veux dormir chez moi.

_ C'est ça, oui. Tu es d'accord ?

_ Bien sûr ! En plus, Ichi-nii n'est pas là, il s'est acheté un appartement près de sa fac de médecine. Il n'y aura que Yuzu car le paternel a décidé de partir en vacances aux Maldives.

_ D'accord. Tu parie combien que ta sœur nous demande encore si on sort ensemble ?

_ C'est évident qu'elle va faire la remarque, elle le fait à chaque fois que tu viens à la maison.

_ Tu n'as pas tort... On fait quoi cet après-midi ?

_ Hum... Il y a une patinoire qui a ouvert au centre-ville récemment. Comme il commence à faire chaud, on pourrait y aller non ?

_ Oui, ça me va.

_ En plus, vus que tu ne supporte pas la chaleur, c'est parfait.

_ Ce n'est pas que je ne la supporte pas, c'est juste que je n'aime pas ça.

_ Oui, oui, je sais. Aller, on y va ?

Il hocha a tête, paya, grimaça en voyant la facture et tout ce qu'elle avait avaler, et ils sortirent. Ils prirent la trame pour arriver rapidement à la nouvelle patinoire. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, ce qui était normal pour une aussi chaude journée d'été, et ils durent faire la queue quelques minutes avant de pouvoir payer leur entrée et la location des patins.

Mais au final, ils se retrouvèrent sur la glace et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important. Sauf que Karin n'allait pas souvent à la patinoire et n'était donc pas très douée. Elle tomba donc très rapidement. Toshiro l'aida aussitôt à se relever :

_ Ça va ?

_ Oui, t'inquiète. Je n'ai pas l'habitude, c'est tout.

_ Tiens-toi à moi, je vais te guider.

Elle lui sourit et saisit les mains qu'il lui tendait. Il l'aida à faire les premiers pas en patinant en arrière, lui il était habitué à la glace donc ça ne lui posait aucun problème. Il finit cependant par la lâcher et se mettre à côté d'elle alors qu'ils avançaient en suivant le mouvement.

_ Tu vois, ce n'est pas compliqué.

_ Ouais. On fait une course ?

_ D'accord, mais tu risque de perdre.

Elle rit alors qu'ils accéléraient tous les deux. Mais, même si Karin arrivait à tenir debout, elle ne pouvait pas non plus disputer une course, surtout contre Toshiro. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Elle tomba. Mais avant qu'elle ne heurte la glace, deux bras puissants la rattrapèrent et elle se retrouva dans les bras de Toshiro. Elle rougit légèrement et s'écarta de lui de quelques centimètres.

_ Encore un peu et tu te faisais mal.

_ Merci.

_ De rien, on continue doucement ?

_ Ouais, je crois qu'il vaut mieux.

Il lui sourit et lui saisit la main avant de se remettre à patiner. Elle rougit de nouveau légèrement mais se laissa guider.

Soudain, la musique s'arrêta et une voix lança dans les haut-parleurs.

_ Attention, il est 18 heures, c'est l'heure du slow ! Que les coupes se forment et se préparent !

Les deux amis se regardèrent. Ils regardèrent la sortie où certaines personne se dirigeaient déjà. Ils se regardèrent de nouveau.

_ J'avais oublié qu'il y avait un slow toutes les deux heures à partir de dix-huit heure...

_ On sort.

_ Ouais.

Ils s'aimaient peut-être chacun en secret, mais aucun des deux ne voulait tenter le diable. Cependant, notre cher seigneur des enfer (ou tout simplement l'auteur) n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'ils voulaient et décida de jouer les cupidons pour une fois. En effet, car ils eurent du mal à rejoindre l'une des portes, et elles se refermèrent avant qu'ils aient put sortir. Il ne restait sur la piste que les couples. Et les portes ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir. Ils retournèrent donc, contraints et forcés, sur la piste.

_ Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que tu ne tombes pas.

_ Ah. Ah. Très drôle... De toute façon, tu me rattrapera quoi qu'il arrive.

_ Mais oui.

La musique débuta et ils commencèrent à danser doucement. Toshiro la guidait dans ses mouvements et elle finit par se laisser porter par la musique. Lorsque le slow se finit, elle était dans les bras de son ami, le visage blotti dans son cou. Ils se séparèrent finalement et se dirigèrent vers la sortie d'un commun accord tacite.

Le chemin jusqu'à la clinique se fit dans le silence, chacun ruminant de son côté. Le zanpakutô de Toshiro lui hurlait de se déclarer et Karin hésitait elle-même à le faire. Mais aucun d'eux ne le fera car aucun d'eux n'était doué avec les sentiments et surtout, ils ne savaient absolument pas comment les exprimer.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Yuzu leur ouvrit rapidement et eut un large sourire en disant :

_ Karin ! Tu vois que j'avais raison de te mettre à la porte ! Tu as retrouvé ton petit copain !

_ On ne sort pas ensemble ! (pas encore en tout cas)

_ Mais oui, c'est ça... Allez, entrez vite, le repas sera bientôt prêt. Karin, tu mets la table s'il te plaît ? Je suppose que tu reste dormir ici Toshiro-kun ?

_ Oui. Je suis ici pour la semaine.

_ D'accord. Mais euh...

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Karin.

_ Eh bien... J'ai profité d'être seule pour faire le grand ménage et les seuls chambres utilisables cette nuit sont les notre. Comme je ne savais pas que tu aurais un invité. Donc, vous allez devoir dormir ensemble. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Les deux amis se regardèrent alors que Yuzu se remettait derrière les fourneaux.

_ Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, fit Toshiro.

_ Moi non plus. Ça ne sera pas la première fois que tu dors dans ma chambre de toute façon.

_ C'est parfait, fit Yuzu.

Ils hochèrent la tête et chacun se mit à sa tâche, Toshiro aidant Karin à mettre la table. Ils mangèrent rapidement, se battirent pour l'accès à la salle de bain, puis partirent se coucher.

Toshiro observa la chambre alors que Karin finissait de se changer dans la salle d'eau. Elle n'avait pas changé, il y avait juste une ou deux photos en plus sur les murs, dont deux de lui. Les murs blancs étaient couvert de poster de groupes de rock ou de jeux vidéo et l'un d'eux, celui où se trouvait son bureau, était entièrement consacré à ses photos et une carte du monde. Son lit à deux place était posé contre le mur opposé et sous la fenêtre, contre le mur du fond, il y avait des commodes où elle rangeait ses vêtements. Une guitare électrique traînait dans un coin et une télé se trouvait sur le mur à côté de la porte avec plusieurs consoles différentes.

Le jeune homme termina le tour de la chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Karin arriva juste à se moment là et sourit malicieusement :

_ Déjà fatigué ?

_ On a eut une journée bien remplie.

_ Ouais, c'est vrai. On sort aussi demain ?

_ Tu n'as pas des révisions à faire ?

_ Au diable les révisions ! Pour une fois que tu es là, je vais en profiter un maximum !

Il sourit, amusé et elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui sur le lit.

_ Mais c'est vrai que ça fait du bien de sortir un peu.

_ C'est vrai. Mais je me demande dans quel état je vais retrouver ma division en rentrant.

_ Hum... Comme d'habitude, en bordel et avec deux mois de papier en retard.

Il poussa un soupir et se tourna vers elle.

_ Nouvelle règle, on ne parle pas de travail de la semaine.

_ Je suis d'accord avec cette règle. Le travail, c'est déprimant.

_ Oui.

Il l'observa alors qu'ils gardaient le silence. Elle portait juste un short noir avec un débardeur de la même couleur, ce qui mettait ses formes en évidence. Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par la jeune fille qui lui donnait une pichenette sur le front :

_ Ça va ? La vue te plaît ?

_ Oui, beaucoup.

Il se figea, c'était sortit tout seul. Il regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux et vit qu'elle rougissait fortement et il ne devait pas être mieux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, mais rien ne venait et ils restèrent là à se regarder (comme deux cons) en essayant de mette leur pensées en ordre.

Puis, la Kurosaki sembla décider que ça ne servait à rien de penser (bien d'accord avec elle...) et elle l'embrassa. Le capitaine, quoi qu'un peu surpris, lui répondit aussitôt en la serrant contre lui. Ils ne se séparèrent que quand ils manquèrent d'air et posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne dirent rien, les mots étaient totalement inutiles.

Mais au final, la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre eux depuis un moment déjà explosa et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, avec plus de passion.

Ils passèrent la nuit à se démontrer leurs sentiments, sans prendre en compte le fait qu'une autre personne dormait dans la chambre à côté, donnant ainsi à Yuzu la confirmation de tous ses soupçons, mais aussi une bonne nuit blanche. Elle nota d'ailleurs dans un coin de sa tête qu'il fallait vraiment faire insonoriser la chambre de sa sœur...

Toshiro passa ainsi la semaine chez les Kurosaki, profitant un maximum de sa désormais petite amie et sortant souvent avec elle.

Ce fut donc avec regret qu'il la quitta afin de rejoindre la Soul, mais il lui promit de revenir la voir le plus souvent possible.

Lorsqu'il revint à sa division, une chose était certaine, il était parfaitement détendu et en pleine forme pour pouvoir hurler sur Matsumoto. En effet, il retrouva des tonnes de rapport en retard sur son bureau et une lieutenante ivre en train de dormir sur le canapé. Mais, au moins, elle avait fait le budget de la division. Même si elle avait alloué une trop grosse sommes aux produits ménagers, c'est à dire au saké, et qu'il se hâta de modifier ce détail avant d'envoyer le rapport à la première division.

Karin réussi son examen d'entrée à son université et la vie reprit son cours tranquillement.

.

.

 _Voilà._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


End file.
